


Always Been You (But Not Quite)

by squidney24



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: Maya did not love Riley the first time she saw her. She only went through the bay window for the first time, because it was the only one in the building unlocked, and Maya was getting hungry. Maya didn't expect a friendship. She just wanted a sandwich.





	

Maya did not love Riley the first time she saw her. She didn't even really want to be friends with Riley. She only went through the bay window for the first time, because it was the only one in the building unlocked, and Maya was getting hungry. Maya didn't expect a friendship. She just wanted a sandwich.

But Riley was relentless, even being that young. It was only a few minutes after climbing into Riley's room, when Riley had decided her and Maya were going to be best friends. Maya wasn't so sure about this, but then Riley's Mom (Toupee??) brought them both sandwiches, and Maya thought "Hm...could do worse." So, Maya ate her sandwich, and eventually Riley's sandwich too, as Riley held on to her hand and told her stories about a knight and his princess. 

Weeks passed just like that, with Maya returning to the bay window for Riley's Mom's (whose name she has learned is actually Topanga, which...Toupee would have made more sense) sandwiches, silently allowing Riley to hold her hand and talk her ears off. She had never really listened to what Riley was saying, but she figured Riley never noticed anyways, and Maya was only here for the sandwiches. 

But, one day, after Maya had eaten both their sandwiches and finished both of their Capri Suns, she needed to go to the bathroom. Maya had never been outside Riley's room, but there was no way she could hold it until she got home. So, she interrupts Riley's blabbering by abruptly standing up and walking out the door, looking for their bathroom. 

After washing her hands, Maya opened the door and started to walk back towards Riley's room, but stopped when she heard a voice murmuring her name. Maya could tell by the tone of their voice, the person wasn't trying to get her attention, but talking about her in another conversation. And, with that knowledge, Maya couldn't just go back to Riley's room. She needed to know what this stranger was saying about her. So, Maya crept towards the voices coming from another bedroom in the house, and listened in.

"I know Maya just came through our window one day, but she hasn't taken or destroyed anything, Cory. And she makes Riley happy. You know Riley hasn't stopped talking about her since she showed up," Maya hears a feminine voice that sounds like Toupee (Topanga) whisper-yell.

A manly voice Maya isn't familiar with replies, "Yes, but she just came off the street. I'm trying to protect our daughter, Topanga. We don't know anything about Maya. Riley told us Maya doesn't even talk to her anyways. She just eats our food and leaves." 

"Riley doesn't have any other friends, Cory. You know none of the kids at her school talk to her. She used to come home crying every day, but that all stopped when Maya came through that bay window. So you are just going to have to deal with her, Cory. I am not taking my daughter's smile away."

Maya stumbles back some from the door. 'Riley doesn't have any friends..How can that be? She's...bright and..pretty and talkative..Riley is nice. Why won't anyone talk to her?' Maya hears footsteps move towards the door and rushes back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Pressing her ear to the door, Maya listens carefully for footsteps to pass by, and when they fade away, Maya opens the door and walks back into Riley's room.

As soon as Maya enters, she sees Riley flash her a bright smile and pat the seat beside her on the bay window. Maya cautiously walks over and takes her usual seat, studying Riley's face for any traces of sadness Topanga spoke about, finding none. Riley immediately picks her hand back up and starts talking again, this time about a movie she watched with her parents the other day, The Lion King.

Maya observes Riley carefully, listening to her talk for the first time and looking at the bright smile on the young girl's face. Maya feels Riley's grip on her hand tighten when she gets to an exciting part of her story. Maya thinks about how nice Riley is. She thinks about how nice her mom is to always brings them sandwiches. Maya thinks about how Riley always lets Maya eat Riley's sandwich too. She thinks about how her own mom doesn't make sandwiches anymore. Maya thinks about how bright Riley's smile is, and how she used to come home from school crying every day.

"Riley...The Lion King is my favorite movie too."

Maya sees a smile brighter than any other spread across Riley's face, and feels Riley's grip tighten even harder on her hand as Riley almost vibrates with excitement. 

Maya looks at Riley. 

That's how it begins.


End file.
